What kind of lover you are
by Eliza-angel
Summary: I wonder...what kind of lover you are...? Abby's mind is focused on one question- Will she get an answer..read and find out :D
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: None of the following characters belong to me, never will…they just came by and stayed for a little fun and games. No money is been made…bla, bla!_

_A huge thank goes to finlaure, who beta-ed this one for me :)_

_Pairing: Gabby…what else_

_Rated: M_

_And now R&R! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>What kind of lover you are<strong>

In Abby Sciuto's opinion the evening couldn't be more beautiful, than it had been so far.

It was the night before her birthday and she spent it with Leroy Jethro Gibbs who managed to not forget the date, though Abby was certain one certain ME had something to do with it.

As always they were in her favourite restaurant, drinking, laughing and eating a delicious meal.

The conversation was light and nowhere near a work related topic, instead they talked about her family, the planned trip to Louisiana, his upcoming trip to visit Mike, Tony and Ziva along with Abby's favourite topic 'when do they finally get it on'. That part of the conversation was rather short and ended with an eye role from Gibbs which said it all.

As the evening went on Abby's face ever so often became unfocused, glancing through the room instead of the man sitting in front of her.

If he hadn't seen the particular facial expression often the last few weeks, he would have thought her absent-mindedness was a follow up of not enough sleep or something along the lines.

No her absent-minded state wasn't caused by the lack of sleep; something else seemed to bother her. Maybe not bother but it made her at least pensive, more pensive than he had ever seen her before.

Eventually Gibbs had enough.

"Is something wrong with the food, the drinks or the company?"

His gentle voice shook her out of her reverie.

"Sorry," Abby smiled apologetic, "no the company is great and so is the food and wine, like always."

"Then what's going on in that head of yours? I've never seen you so distracted at one of our pre-birthday dinners."

She watched him mirror her movements as both took a sip out of their glasses.

Abby placed her glass back to the surface of the table and spoke up, her voice soft, barely above a whisper.

"Trust me, there is nothing wrong."

Hoping she could make him switch the topic, not sure how much longer she could avoid telling him what crossed her mind lately, as is every other thought that crossed her mind.

"I want to know what thought let the smile vanish from your beautiful face, especially today."

Abby studied his face, the worry he felt was present in his features. 

*Ah what the hell…* 

The forensic scientist watched him as he took the wineglass back in his hand and guided it towards his mouth.

She waited till his lips were at the rim of it, sipping at the red liquid before she whispered loud enough for him to her. 

"I wonder,"… she paused… "I wonder what kind of lover you are." 

Her eyes were focused on her fingers so she didn't see Gibbs nearly spitting out the liquid he was about to swallow.

His eyes were wide open as he stared at the woman in front of him. Not believing his ears, not until she spoke up again adding a few more sentences to her confession. 

"I wonder often if you are a rough and demanding lover like your demeanour is." 

Abby lifted her eyes a little until his hand came into view, the one in which he held the glass in such a firm grip that she could watch his knuckles turn white. 

"Or are you gentle and loving as you are deep down inside?" 

She let her gaze linger for a few more seconds on his hand, wondering if the stem of the glass would hold the pressure his hand was creating or if the glass would just snap into two pieces.

Eventually she lifted her head and focused on his eyes, speaking up again. 

"Maybe you are playful and teasing, or a bit of everything mentioned just now." 

His face was unreadable, something Abby had expected.

The young woman saw the tension in his body coming in waves and decided it was time for a retreat, hoping she hadn't destroyed the bond to the one person she needed most in her life.

Abby sighed and emptied her glass with one big gulp.

Watching his none responsive face she tried to smile, unsure if he saw it at all. 

"Gibbs." No reaction. 

He was shocked, that much was easy to see, Abby was unsure if he at all noticed her sitting in front of him or if he had heard more than the first sentence. 

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs." 

He blinked a few times but still wasn't able to focus on her. 

"Gibbs, lets just pretend those two minutes never happened. Okay? I'll go home now and tomorrow everything will be the same like it always has been."

With a note of authority she added.

"Tomorrow you'll bring me a Caf!Pow, give me my usual morning hug, before you hurry me for results. I will tell you 'you can't rush science' and everything will be just back to normal."

Without giving him the chance to respond in any way Abby got to her feet, rounded the table till she was at his side, where she kissed his cheek and hurried away towards the entrance without turning around.

Praying that indeed everything would be just fine and moreover not awkward once they would see each other again in the morning. 

Rather then to wait for a taxi Abby turned left and walked along the packed sidewalk destination home.

Her knee length black dress swayed softly around her legs, as the night was guided into the town with a soft wind.

She had walked much slower than she normally would but that night she needed some fresh air to clear her mind.

For the way she normally need roughly 15 minutes, she needed about an hour to reach her home. 

Once the door was closed behind her, Abby leant against the wooden surface, while she got rid of her boots. With a sigh of relief the hairpins which held the bun in place followed.

Not bothering to switch on the lights she went straight into the kitchen, where she opened the cabinet next to the fridge.

With the bottle of bourbon in hand she took a few more steps into the kitchen, stopped at the cupboard with the glasses and helped her self to one.

With both items in hand she crossed the short distance to her black painted kitchen table, built and painted by none other than the man she tried to avoid thinking about right that moment.

Abby shook her head to suppress the image that threatened to appear but wasn't really successful.

* * *

><p><em>It had been a slow afternoon at the navy yard. Abby Sciuto- scientist and hyperactive bunny used the little free time she had to search for a table which would fit her newly purchased kitchen chairs.<em>

_Completely engrossed in her search she hadn't noticed the familiar aftershave until Gibbs was right behind her, bending over her shoulder looking on the screen._

"_What are you looking for?"_

_She had turned slightly till she had been able to look into his eyes._

"_I bought the perfect chairs for my kitchen now I need to find the perfect table that fits me, the kitchen and the chairs."_

"_Found something?" His warm breath had caressed her cheek; she had been only just able to suppress a shiver._

_Abs had cleared her throat and had clicked on a link she had put on her __favorite-list__ a little while earlier. _

"_This one would be the perfect fit it's just too big for my kitchen."_

_The scientist had watched Gibbs scan the details of the table, or that had been what she thought he had done. _

"_You're right, though I might know a place where you can look for a similar table."_

"_Really?" She had beamed at him._

"_Yup!" He had kissed her cheek before he had turned ready to leave again._

"_Gibbs? Where?"_

"_Saturday." He had said with a smirk. "Oh and there is a Caf!Pow in the fridge."_

"_You're the best."_

_That Saturday she had found herself in Gibbs basement staring at the copy of the table she had shown to him only four days earlier._

"_But Gibbs, how?" _

"_I printed out the picture." _

_She hadn't been able to stop herself from kissing has cheek a thousand times while hugging him real close._

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you!"_

* * *

><p>She finally sat down and switched on the small skull formed lamp, equally a gift from Gibbs.<p>

When she was done purring herself a generous drink she closed the bottle lifted the glass and toasted into the empty room.

"Here is to the fucked up end of a wonderful evening."

Before she had the chance to take a sip a voice became audible.

"The evening isn't over yet." 

TBC...

* * *

><p>What do you think? Let me know!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: same as in chapter number one.._

_Another huge 'Thank you' to finlaure for taking the time to beta! _

_Oh my goodness, Thank you guys so much for this warm welcome! Thanks for putting this story on alert, for putting me on alert, for putting it and me on your favorite lists and of course for the funny and kind reviews! Keep it coming ;)_

_Rating M_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The glass landed on the kitchen floor but stayed in one piece, only the amber liquid spread out, in front of her feet.<p>

"Gibbs you startled me."

"Good we're even now." He said in a soft voice.

She picked up the glass filled it again and took a sip before she got to her feet stepped over the puddle and reached for a kitchen towel to clean up the mess. 

She watched him out of the corner of her eyes taking a sip out of her glass.

"Gibbs I don't want to talk about it."

Jethro didn't respond at first, only watching her clean up the chaos.

He finished her glass with one last sip and watched her getting up again.

"Who said I want to talk about something." He said finally. 

Abby still held the soaked towel in her hand when she turned to face him. "Why are you here? Since when are you here? And how did you get in?"

Again silence. Abby studied his face, but all she saw was the same guarded expression she had seen earlier.

"Gibbs, you are making me nervous."

He sighed. "I've been here for forty minutes or so, and I have a key remember."

Abigail looked at him and waited.

Realising he wasn't about to add something to his answer Abby spoke up again.

"Why." 

With two strides he stood in front of her and lifted his hands to place each of them on one of her cheeks.

Abby's eyes grew wide when she felt his thumbs softly caress the skin of her probably flushed cheeks. Slowly he bent forward till his lips were on hers.

The moment their lips met Abby's eyelids flutters shut and the towel slid out of her grasp. After the first shock her hands moved to his face on their own accord, one caressing his cheek while the other one moved into his hair pulling him closer. 

Their first kiss was tender and loving and yet it left them both breathless as the broke apart. 

Big green eyes stared at the now unguarded expression of the man opposite her.

Love, unguarded love shone in those mesmerizing blue eyes. And hunger, the same hunger and love she knew were visible on her face.

The kiss that followed was passionate, driven by an urgency both felt that second.

While both fought for control with their tongues their hands began to wander at their own will. 

Soon Abby was pushing the jacket over his shoulder, holding onto it with one hand to save it from falling to the ground. At some point she threw it in the general direction of one of the chairs.

Unaware that it hit the ground.

His hand wandered into her hair moving it out of his way.

Abandoning her lips he moved his mouth to her neck kissing and tracing the inked art with his tongue.

Abby moaned in response and fumbled blindly for the buttons of his shirt.

Without her noticing it, Gibbs had opened the zipper of her dress and started to trace the outlines of her back muscles. All that while nibbling at her neck, and kissing her soft skin.

Not before he stopped kissing her neck, she noticed that his hand was on her bare back and not on top of the thin fabric anymore.

His tenderness sent shocks throughout her whole body. She bit her lip as a moan threatened to leave her mouth. 

With shaking hands Abby opened the last button of his shirt and pushed it over his shoulders. This time she didn't bother to throw the piece of clothing towards the chair, she let it just drop to the ground. With her hand on the back of his neck she pulled him towards her for another kiss.

Following her demand he responded in kind, kissing with the same passion she kissed him with.

Gibbs hands wandered to her arms and guided them downward until he could push the black dress down over her shoulders without problems.

The fabric slid down her body, and formed a small heap around her feet. 

Stepping out of it, Abby pushed him backwards out of the kitchen.

Her hands wandered to his belt buckle, which she tried to open while they still were tumbling towards her bedroom. 

While Abby had to fight with the buckle, Gibbs had more luck when it came to the clasp of her bra.

With one swift movement the clasp was open.

If the Goth hadn't been too preoccupied with their dueling tongues she probably would have had a smart ass comment about his expertise in unclasping bras, but her mind went blank long time ago, when his fingers began to tease her nipples.

She moaned into his mouth. Her task at hand was forgotten. 

The need for air let them broke apart and while Abby fought for control over her breathing Gibbs lowered his head till his lips were able to replace his fingers.

She moaned in response. *Shit, he is good*

Her knees went weak as he let his tongue swirl around the sensitive peak. With her hands on his back and the back of his neck she tried to steady herself, but failed as her knees grew weaker with every flicker of his tongue.

"Gibbs… please... bedroom." 

After reclaiming her lips, he let his hands trail to her butt, lifting her up.

Automatically Abs legs circled around his hips while her forearms did the same around his neck.

Thirty seconds later Abby was carefully lowered onto her bed. 

Gibbs looked down at the woman who sat now on the edge of the mattress ending the task she had started earlier.

Belt, button and zipper were open in the blink of an eye. 

The raven-haired woman pushed the fabric down his legs bent forward and licked over the edge of his navel and downward to the waistband of his boxer shorts.

The special agent groaned in response to her teasing and laughed out loud when Abby pulled him onto the bed by pulling at his shorts. 

He landed partly on top of her, but Abby didn't seem to mind as her arms embraced his neck again.

His hand began to stroke over her ribcage, when his lips were on hers again. 

At the same time he tried to slide the shoes off his feet and the pants which were still around his ankles. 

It took him awhile but once he was free of the disturbing piece of clothing he changed his position, pinning her flat against the soft surface of the bed.

Balancing his weight on his forearms he looked into her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to cross that line Abs?" His voice was serious.

"There is no turning back anymore, that ship sailed when you started to kiss me in the kitchen." She paused and lifted her head till she was able to peck his lips.

"Besides, there is not a chance in hell I'm able to let you leave that bed now, not with that prominent body part pressing against my middle."

With that she moved her pelvis against his, causing him to groan. 

With a grin Abby repeated the movement another time, only to let out a mutter of protest when Gibbs moved off her body.

The protest died on her lips when his warm breath caressed her belly shortly before she felt his tongue trace the outline of her navel.

She moaned and arched her back into his touch. 

Time is a funny thing. Abby couldn't say how much had passed since his tongue had traced a line to her panty, or how and when she had lost the piece of fabric and she had no idea how much time had passed since his tongue had started the wild dance around the sensitive bud.

The only thing she knew for sure she wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. 

Her breathing was erratic, her fingers clenched into the sheet of her bed and the sounds that left her mouth alternated between 'Oh God', 'Yes', 'More', and the monosyllabic groans and moans she couldn't suppress.

She was near and both knew it. 

"Gibbs, please." 

Her wish was his command.

He changed the angle of his mouth, brought two fingers in front of her opening and pushed them inside of her while sucking hard on her clit.

That was all Abby had needed. She screamed his name into the room while her inner muscles kept on clenching around his fingers. 

While wave after wave went through her body Gibbs kept the pace of his tongue's movement.

"Oh god, Gibbs."

Once she was back down to earth he moved his body next to hers kissing her softly. 

"Your turn." Abby stated, pushed Gibbs onto his back and freed his throbbing hardness of its cotton prison.

Without giving him any chance to change the position Abby straddles his hips and lowered her body until she had him completely inside her. 

A long drawn moan escaped her lips, while Jethro groaned as he felt the sudden tightness engulf his hardness.

Before Abby could move he grabbed her by her hips and held her in place, knowing if she moved that very moment he wouldn't last for another second. 

Once he felt somewhat in control he eased the grip and let her have the lead.

Her movements were slow and deliberate. From time to time she worked with her inner muscles, causing him to groan.

While his hands roamed over her body her palms were resting on his chest, holding her steady.

Their gaze was locked the whole time. 

At some point Abby changed the angle causing both to groan when the new sensation ran through both their bodies.

Abby's moments became more urgent the closer she got to her climax. 

Finally Gibbs let his hand wander to their joined bodies, stroking over the bundle of nerve endings.

Her release triggered his own powerful orgasm. 

Not able to hold herself much longer in an upright position she collapsed half on top of his chest, both panting for air.

Once their breathing came close to normal Gibbs spoke up. 

"And did that answer your question?" 

She shook her head.

"No I need more tests to get to an acceptable result." 

He let his fingertips stroke over her bare back.

"Hm, how much retesting is required?" 

"It depends on one thing." Her voice soft. 

"And what would that be?" 

She lifted her head and placed her cheek into the palm of her hand, looking at Jethro's face, studying his expression.

"It depends on how long I have my test object at my free disposal."

Gibbs smiled and pulled his Abby completely on top of his body. 

"I think your test object is at your disposal as long has you need, or better, want him to be."

Her face came to rest on his chest, kissing the skin above his heart tenderly before she spoke against the area. "Forever?" 

Gibbs kissed the top of her head and whispered softly, "That can be arranged."

Abby smiled and snuggled closer. "Best birthday present ever, Jethro."

Gibbs tiredly fumbled for the blanket and placed it over them, kissing the top of her head before closing his eyes.

Not much later both were asleep, happy and deeply satisfied. 

Fin.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys are happy with the outcome of the story? Let me know! :)<p> 


End file.
